


Orange Creamsicle

by cueonego



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cueonego/pseuds/cueonego
Summary: Gus is sitting in his chair uncomfortably thanks to Shawn, who might have walked in on him during one of his private sessions.Shawn might have also offered to help him out, his tone perfectly casual as if he needed a hand with moving a piece of furniture.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Orange Creamsicle

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something completely different. It's my first Shawn/Gus fic, so hopefully it reads like them. I wrote this in one sitting in my fugue state uuh-- Enjoy!

“No,” Gus sweats.

He’s sitting in his chair uncomfortably thanks to Shawn, who might have walked in on him during one of his private sessions. He knows he should have locked the door. Ugh. He should have known.

Shawn might have also offered to help him out, his tone perfectly casual as if he needed a hand with moving a piece of furniture.

It’s unsettling. He’s leaning on the doorframe like he’s just making casual conversation. It’s definitely making him more uncomfortable.

“Come on, Gus. It’s not like we’ve known each other for, oh _I don’t know_ , our entire lives?” Shawn sounds like he’s the one being unreasonable.

“Yeah, Shawn, but that’s– that’s different. Do you see how it’s different?”

Gus is having a hard time believing that he’s having this conversation with Shawn. He might have let Shawn drag him into doing a lot of random things, but this is just deeply unsettling.

“This is crossing a line!” he adds, after getting nothing but a shrug from Shawn.

“What line? What line have we not crossed?” Shawn asks, entering his room and counting off the items with his fingers. “We’ve talked about our sexual conquests to each other, desires, fetishes, we’ve shared porn, _hey_ , we’ve even seen each other naked, and during various stages of growth I should add.”

It’s true. He knows what size underwear Shawn wears, what kind of condom he likes, how he likes to... do it. Shawn knows a thing or two about his preferences too, he’s sure. But clearly, Shawn is not seeing how the two are very, _very_ different.

Gus throws out his last card.

“I’m not gay, Shawn.”

“ _Yeah_ , and who isn’t,” Shawn scoffs.

“What does that even mean!”

“I’m just saying, sometimes friends help each other out,” Shawn posits, sitting down on the ground next to his chair. He kicks back, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands, all too casually. “You pay my taxes, and rent, I guess too, and I can help you out in regards that I mentioned.”

“Shawn,” Gus pauses, trying his best to stay calm. “That sounds like prostitution. Please stop saying it like I’m paying your rent for sex.”

“Are you calling me a whore now? That’s very low, Gus.”

“No, that’s not– Shawn. I’m not having this discussion.”

“Why not?” Shawn whines.

“Why not?! It’s _weird_ , Shawn. I don’t think of you that way.”

“I don’t think of you that way either.” Shawn responds, like that’s not an issue for him.

Nothing is making sense to Gus.

“Then why did you just offer to blow me?” Gus winces. Saying it out loud makes it sounds worse.

“I meant it in the _platonic_ sense.”

“What’s a platonic blowjob, Shawn. Please. What does that even mean.”

Shawn scrunches his eyebrows and responds. “I thought it meant like, in a friend way.”

“I wasn’t asking–” Gus catches himself and decides it’s not worth correcting Shawn. “I’m not letting you come near my private parts, _definitely_ not for those reasons.”

“Then for what reasons would you let me? Medical? Oh! I hear if you don’t come regularly, you can get dick cancer. That’s medical.” Shawn sounds assured.

But Gus isn’t in pharmaceuticals for nothing.

“That’s just an overblown myth. Besides, I would have been perfectly fine taking care of my own business, if it weren’t for you marching into my room.”

He knows he has a very valid point and raises his eyebrows for emphasis. But he forgets that Shawn is very good at mental gymnastics to get to the conclusions he want.

“Well, I’m just saying it might go faster if I helped.”

King of mental gymnastics.

“ _Why_ Shawn. Why do you want to help.” Gus pleads to Shawn’s common sense, which he’s not so sure if it even exists. “What makes you think you can help?”

“I’m actually very good at blowjobs,” he deadpans without any hesitation.

“Yeah, I’m sure– _What_?”

“I’m good with blowjobs,” Shawn repeats, completely casual again with all this information. “All the guys I’ve blown come back for more. Huh, maybe I should start charging them.”

“Shawn, that’s actual pros– Never mind. Are you telling me that you’ve blown guys, and multiple guys at that?”

“Yeah?”

Just when you thought you knew someone, Shawn manages to surprise him. Gus stares at Shawn, who looks like he can’t understand why it’s so hard for him to believe what he’s saying.

He really doesn’t know what he can add to this discussion that would drive Shawn away. Really, how good can he be?

“I see you considering it, Gus.”

“ _No_. I’m not. I’m just... thinking.”

Thinking. Sure. That was real smooth.

“Would you refuse a free blowjob if it was from a girl?” he proposes.

Gus thinks about it for a moment. He wouldn’t mind a free blowjob. He really wouldn’t min— hold on.

“It _depends_ , Shawn. Is she my childhood best friend and she’s a he?”

Shawn lets out a sigh. Yeah, the hypotheticals aren’t going to work for him.

“Well, if it bothers you so much that I’m a guy, keep your eyes closed the entire time. Pretend I’m a super hot chick.”

Gus is starting to think there’s no way out of this.

“Am I going to be able to change your mind about this?”

“I’m gonna be here as long as you’re sporting that boner.” Shawn directs his attention to his crotch. Gus follows his eyes, and yeah, it’s still there unfortunately.

He tries to think of nasty things. Dead bodies from the crime scene. Dismembered dead bodies. The dead, bloated shark that ate someone that one time. Lassiter.

But he notices that Shawn is still staring. Licking his lips. Biting on his bottom lips.

“Stop staring, Shawn.”

“So you want it or not?” Shawn asks, standing up on his knees and inching towards him. He settles between Gus’s legs and puts his hand on his knees, letting his thumbs stroke the inside of his legs.

“Shawn...” Gus can’t answer. He wouldn’t mind a blowjob. And now he’s curious. How good could he be?

“You can whip it out whenever you’re ready, Gus.”

“ _Just_ , give me a moment to think.”

“Any time in this century would be fine.”

He can close his eyes. He can think about a hot girl. It wouldn’t be any different from any other blowjobs he’s gotten. He can imagine about other blowjobs he’s gotten. He can imagine that it’s anyone but Shawn.

Anyone but Shawn.

“Fine! But no talking. And no talking about it afterwards. Or ever. Promise?” He can’t believe he’s saying it.

“Promise.”

Trying his best to ignore Shawn’s little smile, Gus reluctantly pops the button on his pants and lowers the zipper. Shawn takes over from here on, pushing the fabric away and pulling his cock free. He shuts his eyes and lets out a soft moan, feeling Shawn’s hand on his cock.

“Damn Gus, you didn’t tell me you were a grower.”

“Shawn. I thought we agreed on _not talking_ ,” Gus says, opening his eyes but keeping his head tilted up. _Think about anyone but Shawn._

“Oh, right. Carry on.” Shawn gestures at Gus to go back to imagining that it’s not his friend who’s about to blow him.

Okay, carrying on. Gus clamps his eyes shut. It should be easy. Keeping his eyes closed, imagining about hot girls, and _oh_ , feeling a hot tongue licking his cock from the base to the tip. Okay, it’s not gonna be that hard.

Shawn brings his tongue up to the tip, swirling it around and coating it slick. He strokes it a few times with his hands, swiping his thumb to spread the precome around. So far, it’s really easy to imagine that it’s not Shawn. Anyone could be doing this. It’s all good.

As Shawn is slowly pumping the shaft with his hand, he plays with the tip with his lips, slowly enveloping it with his mouth. It’s hot. So much hotter than his hands, or any other mouth he’s ever known.

He moves his head up and down, using his hand to completely surround his length. With a little twist here and there, Gus can feel his heart thumping faster and faster.

Just a blowjob, from a girl. From a really hot girl. It’s normal that he’s enjoying this a lot. It feels good, like he–she knows what she’s doing. He instinctively reaches out to place his hands on his head.

Not the head. That’s weird. He moves his hands away, firmly grabbing on to the armrest of his chair.

As Shawn moves down on his cock again, he unfurls his hands to let his mouth take the entire length. _Oh fuck_. Gus clutches onto the armrest, his heels digging into the ground.

He moves back up, only to bury his face between Gus’s legs, taking his entire cock into his throat. His hips buck, but Shawn puts his hands on his hips, keeping him in place, so he can further go down on his cock.

_Jesus, Shawn._

“Mmh—” Gus catches himself reacting to it.

He knows Shawn’s mouth is big, but _damn_ , his mouth can fit his entire cock. It makes him want to look. How is Shawn managing to take it all in?

He has to take a peep.

He cracks open one of his eyes, and he sees Shawn, his mouth stuffed with his cock, and his eyes, _fuck_ , looking up to him. He’s been looking up to him with those teary eyes this entire time.

He doesn’t think platonic blowjob should involve looking at his friend with such eyes.

Shawn pops his mouth away from his cock and bats his heavy-lidded eyes at him. His lips are still slightly parted and flushed pink, a whole lot more so than usual. He would believe if Shawn told him that he’s wearing a pink lip gloss, if it weren’t for the string of sticky precome connecting his lips to the tip of his cock.

It’s obscene. It doesn’t even look real.

“Uh, you want me to stop?” Shawn asks innocently.

No. He doesn’t want this to stop. All he can do is shake his head sideways. He must look ridiculous.

Shawn smirks at Gus and plunges his head back onto his cock. _Dear God_ , who knew his mouth was good for something other than stuffing it with Quatro Quesos Dos Fritos?

He understands why the other guys keep on coming back for more.

Shawn moves his mouth down to his balls, his hands lightly tugging at his shaft and his mouth carefully taking them into his mouth. His mouth is working so delicately, lips pursed so as not to hurt him with his teeth, his tongue gently nudging at different parts. It’s something Gus has never imagined from Shawn.

He’s taking so much care into making him feel good, his hyper-observant mind no doubt picking on small little movements and subtle groans he’s making.

_Faster_.

It’s like Shawn is reading his mind. He picks up the pace and moves his hands faster, bringing his mouth back up to his cock. He hears the sloppy wet noises, everything so silent except for the sloppy wet noises, and _Jesus_ , Shawn’s little moans every time his cock hits the back of his throat.

He’s given up on keeping his eyes closed a long while ago. He’s taking in the entire picture, Shawn kneeling between his legs, his cheeks hollowed and his lips gripping onto his cock, his face flushed pink and his forehead sweaty.

_Oh no_.

He feels his balls clenching, the overwhelming sensation building up. He’s close. He’s a little bit too close.

“Sh– Shawn, you might wanna–”

But he doesn’t move away. In fact, he doesn’t stop either. He continues to take Gus’s cock, keeping constant suction and Gus can’t hold it any longer.

And he’s coming.

He can’t hold back the moans anymore, and his hands end up clutching onto Shawn’s shoulders, pressing him in closer. Shawn happily obliges, catching his come in his mouth.

_Jesus._

Gus is melting into his chair. He’s hazy, but he lets his hands slide up from his shoulders and cup Shawn’s face.

Shawn has managed to suck everything clean as his mouth pops off from his cock. He smiles at Gus, tucking his cock back into his pants, zipping it up and buttoning it closed as a final touch.

He looks down at Shawn with half lidded eyes. He’s not really able to do much other than to breathe in, and breathe out. His heartbeat is slowly returning to normal, but he definitely needs more time if he wants his functioning brain back again.

Shawn totally knows what Gus is going through. He might be a little bit proud of it too, judging by his smug face.

“You’re welcome,” he says with a wink.

“Uh-huh” is the best Gus can manage at this moment.

“So,” Shawn says, slapping Gus’s thigh as he gets up. “You want to go for a creamsicle?”

“Huh?”

“Orange Creamsicle?”

“You wanna suck more things after that?”

“I’m always down for a good suck, Gus. Practice makes perfect,” he jokes, extending his hand out for Gus to take.

Gus takes his hand and stands up, like he’s fallen under a spell.

“You’re paying though. Not in a prostitution way, but because I don’t have any money on me right now.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Gus trails behind Shawn on autopilot, still woozy from his orgasm. He ends up paying for both of their creamsicle somehow.

Shawn giddily shoves the creamsicle into his mouth.

“Besides, it helps me cool my jaws.”

“Please, we’re not talking about this out here.”

“Whatever you say,” Shawn smirks, giving it a long lick.


End file.
